


Anything For You

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Season 5 finale AU, The Cage, angel grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Dean came back from Hell, he's been having troubles sleeping and is constantly tired. Not that surprising with his nightmares and flashbacks of Hell, right? Well there are nights when he doesn't remember dreaming anything and those nights it feels like he hasn't slept at all. Now, Sam has let himself become Lucifer's vessel in hopes of taking him down on his own. Dean can't let him go alone and is determined to do what he can for his little brother but the thing is, he's not the only big brother intent on not letting things go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just kind of came to me randomly and I don't even know if it's been done before but if it has then I apologize if this seems like a rip-off of that work but it was never my intention to do so as I haven't even looked for a fic like this. I hope you all like this! My first work on here so I hope I'm received well. (:

_"Hello Dean,” a familiar voice greeted him and he turned to see his father standing there. But something was off… he was standing perfectly straight and his eyes… they seemed to glow with pure emotion. Of love, kindness, and forgiveness._

_“Who are you?” Dean asked, crossing his arms and John tilted his head before grinning._

_“You’re quick,” John nodded his head and sighed. “My name is Michael and I have come to you to help you save your brother.”_

_“What?” Dean blinked and backed up a few steps, looking around the motel room. Where was his brother?_

_“You’re dreaming, Dean, and even if you weren’t, you wouldn’t be able to escape me.” It was said as a fact._

_“How are we talking in my dreams? What are you?”_

_“I am an Angel of the Lord,” Michael answered and Dean blinked a few times before laughing._

_“Angels don’t exist,” Dean said, shaking his head._

_“We do, Dean, and you’re going to have to believe if you want to save your brother.” The way Michael said it had Dean pausing._

_“Save him from what?”_

_“My brother.”_

_“Who’s your brother?” Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to know._

_“Lucifer.”_

-AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY-

With a gasp, Dean shot up in his bed, causing Sam to jump from where he had been sitting, working away on his laptop.

“Dean? You okay?” Sam frowned and Dean automatically nodded his head, causing Sam to sigh.

“I’m fine,” Dean said and swung his legs off the bed so he could hold his head in his hands. God, he hated it when this happened. He often dreamed about Hell, nothing new, he could handle that, but then there were the nights when he’d wake up and not remember what he had been dreaming about. Those were the worst because he always woke with this wave of emotion, of hope, of determination, of fear, and anger. Why? What was he always dreaming about? And then there was the fact that the nights he dreamed whatever he did, he never felt rested. It was like he hadn’t slept at all, more like he had just gone up against a werewolf and a vampire at the same time. 

“This is happening a lot, Dean. I’m not stupid, I can see how you’re tired all the time—“

“Drop it, Sam,” Dean snapped before pushing himself off of the bed and walked into the bathroom to splash water on his face. He looked up into the mirror with wide eyes and he could see the fear plain for all to see. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again to see only a blankness in his eyes. Good. 

-AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY-

Dean pushed his foot down harder on the gas pedal. He needed to get to that damn cemetery. He had to be there for Sam, even if Sam himself couldn’t see he was there. He had failed as a brother, failed to protect Sam and he would do what he could now. It wouldn’t make up for it, not at all, but he had to do something. Tears welled in his eyes, knowing his brother was gone, but he didn’t let them fall, he just glared out the windshield, hoping that he’d get there in time.

“Dean….” A voice whispered in the wind and he jumped, looking around. He swallowed as he didn’t see anything and shook his head. He was most definitely losing it. A wave of nausea suddenly rolled through him and he swore before pulling over so that he could open the car door and jump out only to throw up what little there was in his stomach. 

“Dean.” 

Dean looked up, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath only to freeze when he saw his brother standing there. Not Sam, but Adam. 

“Adam? How…” Dean paused and straightened up. “Michael.” 

“It is good to see you, Dean,” Michael smiled and Dean glared at him. He wished he had a way to gank the motherfucker but it wouldn’t bring his brother back. Either brother. 

“What do you want? Don’t you have a showdown to get to?” Dean spat and Michael sighed before walking up to Dean who refused to back away. 

“You’ll see in a moment,” Michael answered and raised a hand.

“What are you—“ Dean’s words cut off as Michael’s fingers touched his forehead. Images and conversations flowed through his mind. Memories.

-AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY-

_“How can you help me save Sam?” Dean asked with a watery sigh. This time they were on a dock. There was fishing gear on the dock, waiting to be used but Dean only had eyes for Michael who was watching him with sad eyes. “And why don’t I remember that dream? I mean, it happened didn’t it? You’re Michael and apparently I’m your vessel?”_

_“Yes, it happened,” Michael nodded. He was still taking the form of John Winchester and while it didn’t spook Dean as much this time around, he still didn’t like it._

_“The Apocalypse…it’s really going to happen then,” Dean said and Michael nodded._

_“Well, not exactly but things need to happen so that my brother is freed,” Michael said and turned to look out at the water._

_“Why would you want to free Lucifer? I mean, he’s the devil,” Dean asked, confused, and Michael glanced at him with guilt ridden eyes._

_“Because he’s my brother and he’s been alone in that cage for far too long,” Michael answered. “If it were Sam in there, would you not want to free him?”  
Dean knew he would be doing the same, no question about it. When Sam had died, he had told Bobby to let the world burn, that he didn’t care and his mindset hadn’t changed much. _

_“But if he’s set free, won’t he try to destroy the world… destroy you?” Dean asked._

_“He will probably wreak some havoc, but in the end… in the end, he’ll go back in the cage. Just not alone,” Michael said, turning to look Dean in the eyes and Dean swallowed. He understood._

_“Why are you talking to me now, then? And why can’t I remember all this when I wake up?” Dean asked, crossing his arms._

_“Because I need time to prepare you for my plan and I can’t have you accidently messing up my plans while awake. This is best for now. When it’s time, I’ll give you all your memories back,” Michael said, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Instantly he felt a little lighter and he frowned but didn’t comment, just looking at the hand on his shoulder before it was lifted away._

_“What is your plan?” Dean asked and Michael looked away for a moment and when they locked eyes again, Dean knew he wasn’t going to like it._

-AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY-

_“That’s it, push gently,” Michael praised as Dean focused on the couch sliding away from him. “The power will be there, easy for you grasp but if you try to force it, it won’t work with you as easy. We may be compatible as vessel and angel but you are still human so it’ll be a little more difficult for you.”_

_“Right,” Dean nodded, clenching his fists. Michael was giving him a taste of what having his grace would be like, training Dean for when he had the real thing in his body._

_“That’s good for now,” Michael said and Dean relaxed, smiling over at Michael who returned the smile.  
They had met multiple times and a rocky friendship was in place. They were bonded over being big brothers, over doing what they could to save their little brothers. They had a mutual respect and Dean would be a little sad to see Michael go down in the cage with Lucifer but he knew it had to happen. He just wished they could avoid all the pain and death beforehand. He had tried at first to change Michael’s mind, pleaded with him, begged. So many were going to die, was it really worth it? But Michael always threw back, “If it was Sam?” and it always shut Dean up. _

_“Are you afraid of what the cage will be like?” Dean asked, sitting down on the motel bed._

_“No.” Michael shook his head and crossed his arms. “I know it will be rough at first, but I’ll be with Lucifer again. It’ll be worth it.”  
Dean nodded and it was quiet for a minute._

_“Are you afraid of what your role will be?” Michael asked after a moment and Dean looked down, clenching his jaw._

_“Yes.”_

_“I am sorry, Dean, but after some try to rebel, things will settle and it’ll all go back to the way it was,” Michael said and Dean nodded. He had doubts. How could he lead an angelic race when he could barely look after his brother?_

_With Michael’s grace, Dean would essentially be the most powerful being in existence next to God. Michael’s juice had quite the punch. Plus, the grace would change him. He would still mostly be human, but he would more of a hybrid between the two. The only thing he could see was a good thing that was when he was old with Sammy, he’d be able to go to Heaven and have peace with his little brother. If things when according to plan._

-AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY-

_“I’m losing him,” Dean whispered, curled over on himself on the floor. Michael sat down next to him and sighed._

_“You’re not, it’s just the you without all your memories is frustrated and when you’re hurt, you tend to lash out.”_

_“I hope he’ll forgive me for this when it’s all said and done,” Dean said and Michael smiled at him._

_“He will, Dean. He’s your little brother, you’re family. Nothing’s more important than family.”_

_“Yeah… I hope you’re right.”_

-AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY-

_“Do you remember everything?” Michael asked and Dean nodded, feeling a weight on his chest. It was almost go time. He was worried things wouldn’t go according to plan but he was also a bit sad. He wouldn’t see Michael for quite some time once he was in the cage._

_“Are you excited to see Lucifer again?” Dean asked, not wanting to focus on the shit that was bringing him down. Michael eyed him for a moment with a knowing look before smiling and nodding._

_“Yes, our reunion will be a great moment,” Michael whispered and Dean nodded._

_“What if… what if he doesn’t agree like you’re planning? What if he’s still intent on taking all us humans out?” Dean asked. The question had been on his mind for a while but he didn’t want to ask._

_“Then you let me out, and he stays until I get my grace back and I’ll get him out again before shoving his ass into a cell in Heaven designed just for a pissed off Archangel,” Michael shrugged with a grin but Dean could see the worry in his eyes, the fear of that happening. Dean nodded and held out a hand._

_“It’s been great having you as a friend, Michael,” Dean said and Michael’s grin softened into true smile and he shook Dean’s hand._

_“You are truly a great human being, Dean Winchester. Thank you for doing this. I know what I’m asking and it’s no small feat,” Michael replied and Dean grinned at him._

_“As long as these powers are as cool as I’m imagining, it’s all good.” He was forcing a joke but he didn’t want this to end on a sad note._

-AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY-

Dean came to on his knees, Michael’s arm around his shoulders. Dean blinked a few times and frowned, he felt tears running down his face. 

“The rush of emotion is a side effect, I’m afraid,” Michael said as he helped Dean to his feet. Dean paused as he looked at Michael in Adam’s body and swallowed down the lump in his throat. Weeks upon weeks of memories were now swirling in his mind, fitting in as if they had always been there. Dean allowed himself to feel hope. This could possible work. God, he hoped it did. 

“Adam?” Dean asked, eyeing Michael’s vessel.

“He is alright, sleeping away until it’s time for you to let him go. Then his soul will go to Heaven as promised,” Michael answered and Dean nodded with a little bit of relief. He didn’t think Michael would actually let Adam go into the cage with him and Lucifer but it was tricky deal, this whole thing.

“Right then, let’s do this.”

Michael nodded and pulled out his Angel Blade before making a cut on his neck. Dean winced as the blood trickled out but blinked as he saw the bright tendrils of Angel grace flow out. Dean grimaced, this part feeling awkward but he stepped closer and opened his mouth, breathing in deeply. The grace seemed to pause before it floated into him. At first, he felt nothing but then it was like a fire started in his body. He fell back to his knees, knowing he was screaming, knowing that tears were running down his face again but all he could feel, all he could sense was this fire inside him. Then, it was over and he felt a tingle running through his body. He opened his eyes to see a grimacing Michael sitting in front of him, holding a hand to his bleeding throat. 

“Right,” Dean choked out and raised a hand to touch the cut and it didn’t even really take a thought, he just healed Michael’s throat. 

“Hurry, Dean!” Michael hissed. “Adam is now trying to fight me!”

Dean, still shaking a bit, placed his hands on either side of Michael’s, well Adam’s face, and felt into his soul. He could see Adam’s frantic soul twisting about, Michael’s glowing form, trying to keep him at bay. Dean took hold of Adam as gently as he could before pulling him out of his body. As soon as his soul was out of his body, Adam shot up into the sky at Dean’s push and Dean knew instinctively that Adam was joining his mother in Heaven as promised. He felt sad he couldn’t get to know his brother but at least he would be at peace in Heaven.

“How are you feeling?” Michael asked and Dean focused on him. He took note of his body. He felt energized, could feel the power flowing through him, ready for his use. He could feel a well of… something in the back of his mind and he knew that was the knowledge Michael passed onto him. He could only dip into it when needed. He was still essentially human and his mind could only hold so much at a time so the rest was hidden deep until he needed it. 

“Surprisingly good,” Dean answered and eyed Michael. “You?”

“Surprisingly crappy,” Michael answered and they shared a grin. 

“Did you keep enough to get you there?” Dean asked and Michael sighed.

“I tried but it was like once my grace started to enter you, it decided to all go with you,” Michael answered and Dean cursed under his breath before nodding. They had thought this might happen.

“Then I guess we’re showing up together,” Dean said, looking over at the Impala with worried eyes. Would someone try to steal her? Then he wanted to hit himself. The world could end that day and he was worried about his car. Some leader he’ll be.

“Yes, but we must hurry. This took longer than I thought it would,” Michael said as he got to his feet. Dean followed suit. 

“Are you sure this’ll work?” Dean asked, worried now. 

“No,” Michael answered, “but we must continue.” 

“Right, and Tyler is still at that hospital?” Dean asked and Michael nodded. 

“You remember what I taught you?” Michael asked and Dean nodded. “Then let’s go.”

Dean put a hand on Michael’s shoulder, focusing on the little hospital in Maine and suddenly they were both in the hospital room of Tyler Greyson, a man who had been in a coma for years. Michael said he was still in there but was lost to the world. Would never come back out. He had the genes and stability to hold Lucifer, at least long enough to get him into the cage. Dean grabbed Tyler’s leg, keeping a grip on Michael before thinking of the cemetery. 

They appeared behind some trees and Michael helped him make sure Tyler’s body was comfortable, handed him his Angel Blade, before striding out to where Lucifer was waiting. In Sam’s body. It made Dean twitch. He hated seeing Lucifer in his brother but had faith in Michael. 

“Hello, Lucifer,” Michael greeted his younger brother and Lucifer turned only to freeze as he eyed Michael.  
“Something is wrong,” Lucifer said before striding up to Michael who just looked up at his brother. Dean wished he was a little closer so he could hear better but he knew he was to wait for Michael to call for him. “Your grace, it’s gone!” Lucifer said with an angry look around them.

“Yes, it is,” Michael answered and placed a hand on Lucifer’s cheek. It was odd for Dean to see two brothers in his brother’s bodies. “It is good to see you, little brother.” For a moment, Lucifer seemed to relax and lean into Michael’s hand before he pulled back with a sneer.

“Guess this’ll make the battle quite easy then,” Lucifer sighed and Michael shook his head.

“You’re still intent on taking out the human race?” There was no judgment in his tone, just a plain question. 

“They are nothing!” Lucifer answered and waved a hand through the air. “I—“

“So that’s a yes?” Michael interrupted and seemed to slump a bit. Dean knew Michael had hoping Lucifer would have changed his mind.

“Yes.” 

“Alright,” Michael said and looked over to where Dean was waiting. Dean nodded and leaned down to pick up Tyler’s body before striding out to the two brothers.

“What is this?” Lucifer asked with wide eyes and Dean paused as he saw the lost look in his brother’s eyes but had to remind himself that this wasn’t his brother. This was Lucifer. Dean put Tyler’s body on the ground and stood next to Michael who nodded at him. “Wait… _he_ has your grace? You gave it to him?” 

“Yes,” Michael nodded and smiled sadly. “He’s going to take care of things for me for a while.”

“I don’t understand,” Lucifer said and backed away a step. 

“Until you can change your view on humans, you can’t be allowed to roam free, Lucifer,” Michael said and Lucifer sent Michael a hurt look. Dean felt awkward, this was a private conversation but he knew he needed to be there. 

“And how are you going to stop me?” Lucifer asked but Dean could hear the slight wobble in his voice.

“You have two choices, little brother,” Michael began and waved a hand to Tyler’s body. “One, you can enter Tyler’s body willingly, or two, Dean will make you. Sam is not a part of this.”

“How could he make _me_ do anything?” Lucifer said, a challenge in his voice as he eyed Dean. 

“Dean,” Michael sighed and turned away. Dean nodded and let the Angel Blade slip into his hand. Lucifer’s eyes widened as he backed away another step. 

“I am sorry for this, Sammy,” Dean said before swiping a punch at Lucifer’s face. Lucifer stumbled back a step before he swung back and then it was a true fist fight. But Lucifer wasn’t used to such hand to hand combat. He might have been in Sam’s body, but he didn’t have Sam’s knowledge. Dean definitely had some bruises and cuts but he managed to get Lucifer trapped under his boot, the blade resting on his chest, ready to plunge in. 

“Do it, then,” Lucifer growled out. “Kill me!”

“No,” Dean shook his head.

“Do it already, Dean. Please,” Michael said and Dean heard the pain in his voice. He didn’t like seeing his brother hurt. Dean could relate.

“Dean?” Two voices called and he glanced over to see Bobby and Castiel standing there with wide eyes. He couldn’t afford to be distracted so he ignored them and looked down into the familiar hazel eyes that he always looked to when he needed comfort. 

“Sammy, please,” he whispered, “I don’t want to hurt you. Fight him if you can.”

“Sammy isn’t in right now, please call again,” Lucifer said and Dean stared hard into his eyes, thinking he could see a flicker of _something_.

“Dean, just do it already,” he heard Michael plead but he was focused on Sam.

“C’mon, Sammy, stop being such a little bitch and kick his ass in gear,” Dean whispered and then Lucifer gasped, his head banging back. He let out a yell but then slumped and Dean swallowed, not moving an inch. 

“Dean?” A soft voice called and hazel eyes met his again but this time Dean recognized the look in his eyes. It was his brother.

“Sam!” Dean grinned down at him, getting a smile back.

“Jerk,” Sam said and then grimaced. “I can only hold him off for so long, Dean, we need to open the cage!” 

“Shut up, you’re not going in the cage. I have a plan,” Dean said and heard Castiel and Bobby ask what was going on. “Michael, bring Tyler over here.” He heard Castiel gasp at his ordering of Michael but kept his eyes locked with his little brother’s. Sam was scared and worried but he had faith in his older brother. Michael put Tyler as close as he could next to Sam and then put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“You remember how to do this?” Michael asked.

“Yes,” Dean nodded before tightening his grip on the Angel Blade. He hated that he had to keep it poised like it was but it was a necessary precaution. “Okay, Sam. You need to take back your invitation. Kick his ass out.”

“How?” Sam asked with wide eyes.

“Exactly that, tell him he is longer welcome. Kick him out,” Dean said and Sam nodded, closing his eyes. Then a bright light white seemed to emerge from his whole body but it shot out of his mouth. Dean took a deep breath before reaching out with his power. He grabbed hold out Lucifer’s being and felt him fight back. He cried out and was shoved back off Sam, landing on his back. He heard his name being called but he kept his focus on forcing Lucifer into stick around. They couldn’t force him into Tyler’s body, he had to ask but if they kept him around without a form, it would start to hurt him and he’d have no choice. Dean just needed to keep fighting. 

“Dean!” Sam’s arms were around him then and Dean took strength in the fact that his brother was there for him. Wouldn’t leave him. “What’s happening?”

“He’s fighting Lucifer,” Michael answered and Dean felt Sam’s arms tighten around him. “Hand me the rings, Sam. We are going to have a very short window of opportunity to do this. Castiel, stay back!”

Dean couldn’t see, so focused inward but he could heard and feel. He was glad Sam wasn’t fighting Michael, glad he wasn’t asking a million questions. Then Lucifer stopped tugging away. Dean could feel his pain at being exposed like he was and knew he was caving. Moments later, Tyler’s body sat up with a gasp and Dean collapsed back against Sam. 

He saw Michael throw the rings on the ground and the portal open. It was like this black hole that seemed to give off a chill and the air around them did get colder. 

“Thank you, Dean Winchester,” Michael said as he grabbed his disoriented brother who was trying to recover from being so exposed. “I’ll see you in fifty years or so. Keep an eye on Sam.”

“Bye,” Dean managed to get out before Michael jumped into the cage, dragging his brother with him. Then, with a shake of the ground, the cage closed. 

“What just happened?” Bobby asked and Dean looked up at the man who was like his father to see him eyeing Dean and Sam with wide eyes.

“What have you done, Dean?” Castiel asked and Dean got to his feet calmly. 

“I did what needed to be done,” Dean answered Castiel walked over to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder only to freeze as Dean showed him the plan he and Michael made.

“I see,” Castiel answered with a nod. “You will make a good leader. I must go tell the others what has happened.” And with that, Cas was gone.

“Dean?” Sam asked, his voice shaky and Dean smiled at him, tired. He just wanted to sleep, but he knew that he had to explain himself first. 

-AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY-

“You did all that to save me?” Sam asked with a frown before shaking his head. “What if it hadn’t worked, Dean? What if I hadn’t been able to overpower Lucifer or if he ran off instead of going into that guy’s body?” 

“We had multiple plans in case different things happened, Sam. We prepared for months,” Dean sighed and glanced at Bobby who was eyeing him with a thoughtful look.

“When did you start planning this?” Bobby asked and Dean winced.

“Since I came back from Hell.” Sam and Bobby both gaped at him. “Michael needed a way to be with his brother, couldn’t let him suffer alone anymore.” The look Sam gave him let Dean know that Sam knew he was also talking about them. 

“Damn, boy, you Winchesters never do anything by half, do ya?” Bobby sighed and ran a hand down his beard. “So what now?”

“Now, I have to try to get Heaven in line as much as I can until I let Michael free,” Dean said, knowing he’d have to actually go to Heaven pretty soon. The thought scared him. He wondered if Castiel would stick close to him, help him out. 

“So, you’re an angel now?” Bobby asked and Dean shook his head.

“More like a hybrid, I guess. I don’t really get that part but I was willing to do anything if meant… if it meant I could save Sam,” Dean answered and Bobby nodded. He went to say something else but the phone rang and he sighed but went to answer it anyway. Dean looked over at Sam who had been quieter than Dean thought he’d be only to see his brother trying not to cry.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, walking over to him.

“I just… I couldn’t take him when he first entered me,” Sam whispered and looked away, “I drank all that blood for nothing. And then you went and became an angel whatever because you—“

“Woah, Sam. Calm down,” Dean said, stepping closer. “I did this because I wanted to. I had a choice in this, I wasn’t forced and you did overpower him when you needed to. In fact, I’m glad it didn’t work at first because then you would be in the cage with him.” 

Sam blinked a few times and some tears slid down his cheeks but he didn’t look away from Dean.

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered and Dean frowned. “For Ruby, the blood, just… everything. I’ve been a shitty brother,” Sam explained and Dean smiled a bit.

“Little brothers are supposed to be annoying, Sam, and you don’t have to apologize to me. I forgive you. I’m sorry, too. I haven’t been that good of a brother either.” Sam bit his lip and shifted from foot to foot causing Dean to eye him suspiciously.

“What is it?” Dean asked as Sam reached into his back pocket before holding up something that made Dean’s breath hitch. The amulet.

“I couldn’t… couldn’t just leave it there,” Sam whispered and swallowed. “I know you have no faith in me—“

“I do, Sam. I’m sorry for everything. Okay?” Dean whispered back. He couldn’t hear Bobby on the phone anymore but he figured Bobby was letting them clear the air. Sam nodded once, not looking like he believed Dean.

“Would you… do you… want this back?” Sam asked and Dean smiled a bit, his own eyes watering.

“I shouldn’t have ever thrown that away.” Dean said and took the necklace from Sam. “Thank you for grabbing it.” 

“Of course,” Sam nodded and wiped at his face. Dean eyed his face for a moment before pulling his little brother into a much needed hug. Sam held him just as tight as Dean was holding him. They both were crying just a little bit, but neither said a word about it. After a while, they both pulled back and an understanding seemed to flow between them.

“We good?” Dean couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded his head but then jumped, looking behind Dean. Dean turned to see Castiel standing there along with two other angels he didn’t recognize.

“I arranged a meeting of sorts,” Castiel said. “Will you come?” 

Dean nodded but knew he didn’t have a choice. He walked over to Castiel and the other angels who were staring at him with wide eyes but he looked back at Sam who was watching him. He didn’t seem as weighed down. Didn’t look like he was about to collapse. That made it worth it. 

-AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY--AFY-AFY-AFY-AFY-

The years leading up to Michael’s and Lucifer’s release were crazy for both Winchester boys. It had taken a few months for the other angels in Heaven to accept Dean as their temporary leader and it had taken a few months for the boys to get back into the rhythm that was Sam and Dean. But they managed it, just like Dean managed to take care of things in Heaven. Dean still hunted with his brother, though sometimes he couldn’t get away from Heaven. Sam was never upset, just asked he kept in touch when he could.  
He had assigned certain angels to be his eyes and ears, his counselors, Castiel being his right hand man. Or angel. Whatever. He had to kill some angels who couldn’t accept him and had to fight a few demons who were testing his skills but in the end, things worked out. He aged alongside Sam and by the time he was in seventies, Sam had already passed.  
Sam was in Heaven, waiting for his big brother to join him but Dean couldn’t. Not yet. Dean sometimes visited Sam but beside the one conversation to let Sam know he would join him as soon as he could, he didn’t let Sam know he was there. Just watched Sam hang out on the Impala’s hood, watching the stars. Watched him play with that old dog of his. Watched him read book after book. But there was never anyone else in his Heaven. He was waiting for Dean. Soul mates, Dean recalled each time he watched Sam. 

And then it was time for Michael to be released. Dean had his own little army, ready to take down Lucifer if need be. They had orders not to kill but Dean wondered about a few of them. Wondered if they’d take Lucifer down if they had the chance. 

Dean had at first wondered how they were going to open the cage without breaking all those seals again but Michael had explained long ago, he would have a key from inside. As long as Dean opened the portal on this side, Michael could unlock the door from that side. When the portal opened, again there was a cold breeze that brought back memories of his last time in the cemetery but he pushes those aside, focusing on the two figures that emerged.

Both Michael and Lucifer’s vessels looked worse for wear. They would need new ones ASAP but Dean was shook by how changed Lucifer seemed. He had a smile on his lips, a relaxedness to his body, and a light aura around him. When Dean met Michael’s eyes, he knew things had gone according to plan. That Dean could now relax. Michael walked up to him and embraced him tightly, thanking him for all he had done. Lucifer even shook his hand. 

Then it was time to give Michael his grace back. But before he could cut his own throat, Castiel was at his side with a worried look. 

“You are sure about this?” Castiel asked. Over the years Castiel had become a great friend. Family. 

“Yeah, Cas. I’m tired,” Dean sighed and Castiel nodded, his blue eyes clear. 

“I will visit you and Sam whenever I am able,” Castiel promised him and heard some others around them say something along the same lines. Dean turned to smile at those he had brought with him. Those he was closest with. Those he had fought with.

“Thank you,” he said, “you are all welcome to come chill with me and Sammy whenever you want.”

There were some smiles, some nods, a few teary eyes but Dean turned away, not wanting to see his friends suffer from his death.

“Are you ready?” Michael asked, holding the blade by his side.

“Do it,” Dean said closed his eyes, tilting his head back. A young, grinning Sam filled his mind and he smiled a bit, barely feeling the blade that cut his throat. He just felt peace.

Then he opened his eyes and blinked. He was standing at the edge of a field. He could see Sam relaxing on a blanket on the ground next to the Impala, their only home. His dog was sleeping by his side. Dean grinned and looked down at his body. He was the age he was when he had taken Michael’s grace. It felt good to be young again. It had always felt a little weird whenever he watched Sam, as Sam had reverted back to his twenties but Dean had been in his aged body. Now things were as they had been all those years ago.

“Heya Sammy,” Dean called as he stepped out of the trees. Sam’s head whipped up and a wide, dimpled grin spread across his face before he was pushing to his feet and running to Dean. Dean gladly accepted the embrace. He had missed his brother. Watching him was different from being with him.

“Took you long enough,” Sam said after a moment and pulled away, still grinning.

“Shut up, I had things to do,” Dean laughed and shoved his brother.

“Jerk,” Sam grumbled at him but the smile contradicted his tone.

“Bitch,” Dean replied, finally, truly, happy once more.


End file.
